Frozen Heart
by Bloodwolf776
Summary: Karly May Richards is Reed Richards little sister. She's had a pretty rough past and cause of one event, she turned cold-hearted. Reed and Ben worry for her a bit, but they know she'll be okay. When Reed and Ben head to space for their cosmic event research. Karly is asked to go as well and she excepts, but on that space station her life will change. But will Karly be okay?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 2:

As soon as Susie said that. Everything for that went downhill for me, Ben was definitely shocked by this.

So now we're on one of the platforms waiting for everyone. Ben and Reed were watching Johnny arrive through binoculars. While I was losing my temper. "Can't do it. Cannot do it."

So for this trip I am to breath the same compacted air as Johnny Storm the bastard that is the reason I'm broken. He probably was kissing some pathetic tramp that fell for his stupid pick-up lines and his supposed good looks.

"External SRB's, orbital system engines, it's just like the shuttle you flew." Reed for someone so smart you can't tell that Ben and I despise Johnathan Storms pathetic existence

"Reed that's not what he means." He looks at me confused.

"She right Reed. I cannot take order from the underwear model."

"Oh come one, Ben."

"That wingnut washed out of NASA for sneaking two Victoria's Secret wannabes into a flight simulator."

"Youthful high spirits."

"Reed, they crashed it into a wall. A flight simulator." I tell him. I only know because I was helping NASA out with some calibrations for the other flight simulator they have.

"When have I ever asked you to do something that you absolutely said you could not do?"

"Five times." Holding up his hand, open palm.

"I had it at four."

"Well, this makes it five." Ben says as he leaves.

"You do know you can be a real idiot sometimes, right?" I say then follow after Ben. Trust me I know how Ben feels right now and I don't wanna be put in a confined space with an certain asshole named Johnny Storm.

I head to the women's change area and see Sue getting ready. "Hey, Susie." I say giving her a big hug.

"Hey." She hands me a suit. I slip it on, trying to breathe normally.

"Remind me again, why we had these made so freaking tight" I asked her rhetorically. Sliding the zipper all the way up to my neck. Susie walks up to me and slides the zipper down.

"Hey, you might not wanna zip it up all the way. We can play a game with my dear little brother." She giggles but I frown. She stops giggling and looks at me confused but nods.

"What did Johnny do?" I pale at the question. "Was it really as bad as I'm thinking?" She asks.

"It depends." I say with tears streaming down my face.

"Back in high school, we were close, like real close. Everything was going great and at one point he even told me he liked me but didn't want to ruin our friendship. But that changed when he suddenly decided to just stop being my friend who was always there for me. Not long after that I heard from some of the wallflower kids that he was just using ma and he never liked me, that it was all a dare from his friends. I had told him my deepest, darkest secrets and he went and told the whole school. After that I was treated like I was poison, no one wanted to talk to me. I transferred out after that."

She gasped. "You were the girl he-" She breaks off and I nod knowing what she was about to say. She scoots closer to me and pulls me into a motherly hug as I bursted out in tears until I finally ran out.

I stood up and walked over to the mirror, my eyes were red and puffy. I applied a little amount of make-up and a pair of sexy sunglasses.

I slip off my right boot and take out my necklace from under my uniform before I spoke.

"He gave me these for my birthday one year." I pointed to my anklet and necklace. "We even got tattoos. One of fire, the other of ice, it was a matching pair. We were so close. Alright Sue, let's show him what he's missed out on."

I slid the zipper down a little bit further, showing off enough cleavage to make him drool. Slipping my boot back on, She laughs and walks out with me trailing close behind.

"But I don't know if I should be flying or doing swan lake in these suits. I mean who the hell came up with these?" I heard Ben say. I giggle.

"Victor did." Susie said as she walked in. I wait behind for a minute

"The synthetics act as a second skin, adapting to your body's individual needs." Susie says to everyone.

"See, now that means it keeps the hot stuff hot and it keeps the cool stuff cool." Johnny joins in, Wow so he isn't as stupid as I thought.

"I believe Susie and I did an excellent job designing it and it would be funny to see Ben do Swan Lake in the suits." I walk up to Susie and high five her. I look at my brother and his best friend and smile, then over to Johnny, whose mouth had literally dropped.

Reed walked up to Susie, I zoned out thinking of how I was going to handle being in a confined space with Johnny Storm, and without murdering him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I heard Reed say to me.

"Ehh, sorry zoned out." He rolled his eyes and mumbles something.

"I thought they hired Armani." Johnny said, glared over at him.

"What don't you like our designs?" I practically growled.

"Hold up Tiger." He raises his hands in the air as he stands up. "Well they usually are the ones to design everything and these looked so good that I just though.." He trailed off and walked over to me. Sliding an arm around my waist. "My name is Johnny Storm, by the way. What's your name?" he says in a seductive voice, what does he think I am a chew toy.

"You don't know me?" He shakes his head, no. I shrug his arm off and walk towards Reed, leaning against him while I spoke.

"Well dear, my name is Karly May Richards, I'm Reed's genius little sister, most people call me Karls." I smirk at his and once again his jaw drops to the ground.

I huff and walk past him, coldly hitting him in the shoulder as I go.

The ride to the station was actually a bit peaceful, everyone was quiet and I finally could think. I evaded Johnny as best I could throughout the trip.

I was the first to exit the ship, I look out the window in awe of how beautiful our home planet is from up here.

"I know I'm jaw dropping. But no need to so point about it." Johnny says as he comes up alongside me, sliding his arm over my shoulders. I walk away, heading towards Reed, while Johnny follows closely behind.

I watch Susie and Reed interact, I smile at the fact that they're not fighting. They start walking towards me.

"Is it safe?" Ben asks Reed.

"The shields on the station should protect us." Reed says, I heard a word the screamed danger to me.

"Should?" I say.

"If not, I'll protect you." Johnny says as he wraps his arm around my waist.

"Go sit on a cactus and rotate." I say as I push out of his embrace.

"What's the matter Karly, Ben? Eighty Million Dollars' worth of equipment not enough for you?" Victor scoffs. My hand itches to punch him in the face. A girl is allowed to worry isn't she.

"I just like to feel safe." I say, the tension in the air was so thick, you could cut clean with a katana blade.

"Let's get those samples, Ben. Karls, go help him suit up." Now normally I don't listen but I want out of this room. Ben on the other hand wants war.

"Maybe you should've stayed in the lab. Field work never suited you." Reed stays quiet but as I said before, Ben is out for war.

"He does the talking, I do the walking and she does the gawking." Ben says and I slap him on the shoulder laughing.

"So take a walk, Ben." Before Ben could even think of walking all over Victor, I pushed him down the hall.

"Please tell me you guys are not trying to rekindle things between my sister." Johnny says

"Course not." Ben says

"Strictly Business." I say, catching Johnny shooting me a glance.

"Well his eyes say different." He says, pissing me off.

"And what do you know about emotions Johnny?" I growl at him.

"Karls." Ben warns. I take deep breaths trying to calm down. "Two hearts got busted last time. She might not be over it either." Ben says. Johnny sends a glare my way and I send it back tenfold.

"Let's think about that. You got Victor, more money than God, stud of the year. And you got Reed, world's dumbest smart guy, worth less than a postage stamp. That's a real toss up." Johnny says.

"Don't trouble your tiny mind."

"Don't wander off now, boy." Ben turns ready to walk.

"BEN?" He turns to see me.

"Be care. Okay."

"Aren't I always?" He says back. I smile at him as the air lock closes. Johnny mock-salutes Ben when the air lock is closed.

They thumbs up each other.

Ben then walks out to deal with the preparation.

"So, how have you been?" Johnny asks. I don't answer at first.

"Okay, I guess." I shrug.

"Look I…" I put my hand up cutting him off.

"Don't" He takes a step forward towards me. "Just don't" I say again and he stops.

"Come on Karls." He says.

"No." I say

"But…"Reed rushes into the room fear covering his face.

"What's happening?" I ask.

"Ben, get back in here." Reed yells

"I ain't done arranging your flowers yet, egghead." Ben said over the radio.

I take the radio." Ben turn around!" I shout. The storm was coming faster than expected.

"Guys, I'm not gonna make it."

"Ben, you gotta jump. It's the only way!" Johnny shouts over the radio.

Ben quickly jumps but the storms directly on his tail.

"Come one Ben, you got this." Johnny tries to be encouraging.

I get worried. "Okay, Johnny, get ready to close the portal." Reed orders Johnny.

Ben was then hit. I cried as he hit the airlock. The portal was closed but didn't hold for long. Soon the storm hit, Johnny jumped in front of me. Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1:

My name is Karly May Richards. I'm genius, Reed Richards little sister and I am a genius myself. I used to be a happy girl, till my heart was broken.

I ain't gonna tell you who it was, cause after what happened I was never the same. You could say my heart turned to ice. I have only told Ben and Reed.

But that's enough about me … for now. Right now Reed, Ben and I are on our way to meet Victor Von Doom. An old friend of Reed's and a very rich man.

We arrive outside Victor's company, and what do we see.

"Typical of Victor Von Doom to build a 30 foot statue of himself" Ben comments on the statue in front of the office.

"Well, it's obviously aimed at the first-time visitors to create feeling of smallness, inadequacy." Reed replies.

"Good thing it ain't working." That causes me to chuckle. Ben and Reed look over to me and smile. "Glad to see you in a positive mood. Now Reed, what are we doing here? This guy's fast-food, strip-mall science." Ben obviously unhappy about seeing Victor. Well he ain't the only one.

Victor and I have never gotten along. "This wasn't our first stop, in case you forgot. Besides, Victor's not that bad. He's just a little larger than life."

"Yah a lot bigger, bro."

We walk up to Victor's office, I really don't like Victor and I am not happy about being here. I could be back at home working on my own research, like my formula for space suits but no I had to come and support him like I always do. I mean I'm younger and I'm helping him pay the bills.

As Reed did his speech on this on a cosmic cloud that will be passing the earth and a bunch of other stuff that could be quite a big booster for Victor since he's all about his public image.

"Turn it off, please." Victor interrupted.

"I don't think I have explained my proposal fully." Reed tries to continue to convince Victor.

"No I think you have." How rude, no wonder I despise his pathetic ass.

"Same old Reed, always stretching, reaching for the stars with the weight of the world on his back." I really wish he would shut up.

He starts talking about when they were in school together. I was with them in MIT, might have been move up a couple of years cause I'm a bit of a protégée myself.

"Ben, this is business, just work." I start listening back in around now.

"He's right, Ben. It's just business." I hear a familiar voice from behind. I turn around to see my favourite girl.

"I think you three know my Director of Genetic Research, Sus..."

"SUSIE!" I interrupt Victor, rush up to her and give her a death defying bear hug.

"Susan Storm." Victor finishes after being 'rudely' interrupted.

"It's good to see you too. Now I got to get back to work."

She walks over towards Victor. Hey call me protective, when she and Reed were dating, she was like the sister I never had. She still is. I hear Ben say something about one more thing he's got. Oh well I never listen.

She hugs Ben and asks about Debbie. I don't like Debbie one bit, I think Ben could have done better but she makes him happy and that's all that matters. She turns to Reed and their reunion is quite awkward. But that shake hands so that's a good since how they left it.

I blank out again. As they go over some fundamental stuff which I don't care about to tell you the truth. I hear them make some sort of deal involving 25% to us. I have been helping pay off the debts and bills Reed owes.

"Well then to our future." I hear Victor say.

I can tell Reed's a little out of it with working with his ex-girlfriend. "Oh is it okay if Karly comes, after all she has been helping Reed with a lot?" Ben askes knowing I will not want to be left alone. I see Reed shudder a little, probably remembering the state of the lab when they left me alone. Oh that was a fun day. I laugh in my head.

"Sure, I don't mind at all." Victor agrees. That was surprising. Reed starts to pack up. They start talking again sometimes I wonder if Ben ever gets a headache with Reed always talking. Reed might be my brother but he ain't pefect.

I see Susie enter the elevator and we follow behind. "Reed, you should know those solar winds have been picking up speed." Susie told Reed.

"Reed's already factored that in the coordinates." I butt in, they turn to look at me. "What I'm not a genius for nothing, you know."

"Right, of course you did. In theory. It's a little different once you're out there."

"I can assure you that I..."

"When are we leaving?" I interrupted, a little annoyed by their bickering. "Took the words right out of my mouth kid." Ben whispered to me.

"I'll be scheduling the launch so you can call me in the morning for resources and crew. Karly, you still have my number, right?"

"Yah still the same Susie?"

"Yah, but probably different from the one Reed has." She hands him a card.

"I think I remember it."

"It's been changed." Reed accepts the card. Ben then clears his throat. Motioning to Susie.

"As far as crew, I was hoping Ben could pilot the mission."

"We already have a pilot on our payroll, but you're welcome to ride shotgun. You remember my brother, Johnny?"

Oh hell no!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Johnny's POV:

After I pranked Ben and passed Reed. I headed to Karly's room. I remember how I hurt her, I regret what I did and it took me six years to realise this. I'm such an idiot. I catch the doctor before he leaves. "How's she doing?"

"She's okay. All she needs is rest for now. We'll see how she is when she wakes up."

Then the doctor leaves. I notice flower being placed. Probably from a boyfriend or fiancé.

The nurse was about to put some red roses next to her. "She's allergic to red roses. Put the tiger lilies, they're her favourite." The nurse put the tiger lilies next to her.

I lightly touch her hand. I miss the feel of her touch, to hear her laugh at my jokes. I miss how it was when we were together but I messed that up.

I kiss her forehead, smiling to myself, thinking of good times. I know I have no right to worry or even be near her like this but I still love her. Who knows if she loves me, for now all that matters is that she's alright and safe.

I smile softly as a single tear slides down my face. I know she may never forgive me for everything I've done to her but hopefully one day we can be friends again at least. I broke her once, I don't plan on doing it again.

Getting up I walk over to the door and look back at her. She always was peaceful when she slept. Walking back to my room I reminisce how I could get her to trust me, to be her friend again.

Karly's POV:

When I woke up the doctor told me that I was out for three days and my temperature was below average. I told him I felt fine except for my aching muscles.

I was finally given the all clear to leave my room. I head to where the cafeteria are is, looking around I see Susie, Reed and BEN!

Pretty much a second later I was attached to Ben crying my eyes out.

"Don't you ever worry me like that, okay?" I say to him

"Alright kiddo. So how do you feel?" He asks back.

"I'm okay, doctor says my temperature is below average but I feel fine, in fact never better."

After that the four of us laugh and chat, Ben suddenly didn't feel too well so he headed back to bed. Not long after I left to get some sleep, since I suddenly felt really tired.

I was sleeping peacefully until a sudden rush of pain ran through me. I screamed as I felt my bone break and realign themselves, my teeth grew. I don't know what was going on but the pain finally subsided, I sat up but it felt different. I looked over to the mirror next to my bed.

I looked different, I looked like a cat, no scratch that I looked like a snow leopard. I tried to stand up but fell. Now standing on all fours I looked around. I heard shouting through the door my ears picked up Reed's voice. I couldn't let him see me like this.

He'd think I'm a freak. I looked over to the open window, looking back to the door. A sudden click of the filled the room and I was out, running away. Somewhere. I knew something had happened, I needed to go home.

With the cover of night I ran as fast as I could heading all the way to Manhattan.

Johnny POV:

After Ben had run away. We heard a scream. It was coming from Karly's room. Reed was yelling for her to open up. The screaming suddenly stopped and there was silence.

I turned to Reed. "Can't you do what you did before with Ben's door?" I asked.

He nodded his head and did just as I asked. When we entered the room, it was empty. There were ice patches on the floor.

"Where could she go?" Sue asked.

"I think I have an idea where." Reed said.

Don't worry Karly we'll find you.

 _ **To where Karly is**_

Karly's POV:

I had been running all night and most of the morning, but I finally made it. I walk down the Manhattan Bridge, confused why people are not concerned by the fact that a snow leopard is walking freely down the Manhattan Bridge.

Looking ahead I see some sort of commotion. Jumping onto the large beams to get a better look I see Susie, Reed and Johnny but no Ben. In a second a fire breaks out, Johnny goes to save a kid from an explosion.

I see the fire truck heading straight towards a tunnel of fire, it swerves but the flames still come. I bolt towards the fiery tunnel and roar. Ice suddenly shoots around and extinguishes the flames like water.

I looked in awe and disbelief. I looked over to Reed and the other, police held them off from going to I think that's Ben.

Everyone starts clapping for Ben. He truly is a hero, I would cheer myself but then people would probably freak out. Turning my head to see where Ben turned his head towards, I see Debby. The look on her face, oh Ben must be broken. I see her put something on the ground.

I knew there was a reason why I didn't like her and now look what she's done. Ben tries to pick up the thing she left, Reed picks it up for him cause his fingers were too big.

By the look on Reed's face, he's made a promise and is determined to keep it. We're then ushered into a tent.

"Where are your ears?" Johnny asked.

I growl at him, he steps back in fear or surprise I couldn't tell. I get up and walk over to Ben, putting my left paw on his knee and giving him a look that said 'It's okay, everything will be alright'.

He sighs and pats my head, I purr in happiness that he's okay.

"Where's Karly?" Ben asks.

The guys lower their heads. "We don't know Ben."

"You don't know, how do you not know where your little sister is?" Ben says.

"After we went to your room, we heard Karly scream, like she was in pain. By the time we were able to get into her room it was empty like she left, a window was open and there were ice patches on the floor. So there that's why we have no god damn idea where my sister is." Reed explains.

I remember a habit of mine that I used to do as a kid and every now and then. I was about to walk up to Reed and try to get his attention but my plan was cut off by a firefighter coming in.

"There are some folks outside that want to talk to you."

"We're not going public with this. We're scientists, not celebrities." Reed argues. Just accept it Reed. This is who we are. Even if I am stuck as a snow leopard with no way of communicating with you guys.

"It's too late, son. Look."

He turns the TV on and shows how we saved everyone.

' _When the New York Fire Department ladder truck.'_

"See that"

' _Became part of the tragedy. But the rescue itself is not the story. One of the five stretched to an amazing length.'_

"That's what they're calling you 'The Fantastic Five'. Even if one of you is an animal" he whispered the last part but I could hear.

"Cool." Johnny you find a lot of things cool.

"No, wait! Where are you going?" Sue says.

"I'm gonna go talk to them."

"No, we should think this through."

"That's great. Brainstorm." Johnny then left. Soon Reed and Sue were following after them.

I jump onto the roof of one of the vehicles near where the others are. All you could possibly hear is the shout of questions form the mass of Reporters.

I lay down and rested for a few minutes, till one particular comment stood out. "That thing isn't so fantastic." One of reporters said. I growled at them, pissed at how they could say that about the man who is like the other brother I never had.

"Ben Grimm is an American h..." Johnny interrupted Reed. Again.

"What my associate is trying to say is that every team needs a mascot." Everyone laughs but I stand up and roar at Johnny and the reporters. Everyone looks at me in fear, I breathe heavily as I try to calm down. I jump off the vehicle and just walk away.

I wanted to get away from these people, so I ran. I ran all the way to the Baxter Building, my home, the only place I feel safe to be myself. I walked in the door and pass Willy the mail man. He pats my head.

"It's nice to see you Karly. You look very different today, is it a new look you're trying." My eyes widen in shock that Willy was able to tell it was me when my own brother couldn't, I laugh, Willy joins me laughing and waves good bye.

I run up the stairs all the way to the penthouse level. I walk over to my station area in the building. Suddenly the ping of the elevator fills the room. So Reed and the others have arrived.

I hear them converse and I lay on the couch in the corner of my area. Closing my eyes I cry, I let out all my feelings.

"What's over here?" I hear Johnny say, probably coming over to here.

"That's Karly's work space; she's the one who ends up paying the bills out of the two of us." Reed admits. His voice sounds sad, like he thinks I'm dead.

Johnny comes into the area. "Well is there supposed to be a snow leopard on the couch?" He asks noticing me lying here in my own self-pity.

Reed, Sue and Ben enter the room after Johnny said that. I curl up deeper, till I hear someone say "Karly?" I look up and Ben walked over to me.

"Karls is that really you?" I couldn't handle it anymore; I pounce on Ben crying into his neck. Pain filled by body suddenly. I hear gasps; I guess I'm human again. I look over to Reed, I couldn't handle the look he gave me, so I ran. I left the room and locked myself in my bedroom. Curling up in my bed and crying myself to sleep, dreaming of the good times.

Johnny's POV:

"Karly?" I heard Ben say, the leopard tensed, Ben moved forward and asked again. The leopard suddenly pounced on him we all moved but it looked like it was hugging him, it's body suddenly changed.

We gasped at the sight before us. Karly was the snow leopard, but before anyone could talk she ran.

"Reed, you shouldn't have given Karly the look." What look?

"I know, it's just…." He sighs and we all head off to bed. We all knew it would be a big day tomorrow. I walk past Karly's room and hear crying. Opening the door enough to peek my head through I look over at the bed to see Karly. Walking over to her, I see tear stains on her cheeks, she must of cried herself to sleep.

I remember the one time she cried herself to sleep. People were picking on her and it got too much for her at one point, I was right next to her as she cried, it was one of our sleepovers we used to have. How I miss those time.

I smile softly at how cute she was then and now, my hand lightly strokes her hair as she sleeps just like I used to.

Looking over at her clock I notice it was late, I kiss her forehead and leave as quietly as I could. Walking back to my room I thought back to all the good times we had.

I went for a shower, looking in the mirror I look at the shoulder I had tattooed with Karly. I saw she still had hers, removing the foundation I reveal my fire tattoo that pairs with her ice tattoo. I smile at the memory of when we got them done, to think not even a month later she and I were no longer friends.

I put a pair of boxers on and head to bed, falling asleep thinking of everything we did as best friends.


End file.
